


take a break

by toddykun



Series: little tumblr prompts [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cabrera Suffering Thanks To Goldie As Always, F/F, Flirting, Goldie Being A Hot Mess As Always, Implicit Friends With Benefits, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “Why don’t you look at me, Cabrera? Scared?”“Everyone in their right mind would be scared of you, O’Gilt.”





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> ai-higurashi: For the writing prompts, either 56 with Gloria x Goldie or 77 with Morgana x Goldie, pretty please (It's too difficult to choose one, your writing is too amazing >w< !!!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **#56. "Are you flirting with me?" + M'ma Cabrera/Goldie**  
> [This fic on Tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/post/178930984800/for-the-writing-prompts-either-56-with-gloria-x)

“Are you flirting with me?”

Goldie sounded amazed, enough to made Gloria stop on her way to pick up a paper that had fallen on the floor.

With her face now hidden behind her desk from Goldie’s inquisitive look, Gloria grimaced, closing her eyes and cursing herself. It was not weird for Goldie to flirt with here. The weird thing here was, the one that thrown Goldie (and Gloria herself) out of the bat was that she never flirted back.  _And she did this time._

_“I came to spend time with my favorite officer, Chief Cabrera. Am I allowed?”_

_“You? Always. Just close the door, who knows what you will do to her.”_

Gloria sighed at her own stupidity behind her desk. She didn’t want to say yes, and especially not in that conceding way. It was a terrible moment too, she had too much paperwork and Goldie didn’t know how to keep her hands to herself giving the proper incentive. And she gave it to her in silver plate like she wasn’t at her office and all her subordinates were not all working behind that door expecting their boss to be working too.

She heard the door being closed and locked.

Officer Cabrera wanted to hide under her desk now and never go out.

Gloria took a grounding breath, collecting herself enough to put the calmest face she could muster and took the paper. She sat upright again, not glancing at Goldie even once, and accommodated the paper with the others that she had messed when Goldie took her by surprise with her visit. She was working, it definitely was not the time. She kept reading her paperwork, well, more like tried to read her paperwork. She couldn’t concentrate, Goldie’s presence demanded attention, unnerving and strong in front of her. Her heart was beating so loud that she was almost sure that Goldie was hearing it and smiling at it, she kept her face down, scared of looking up, and scared of Goldie.

“Why don’t you look at me, Cabrera? Scared?”

“Everyone in their right mind would be scared of you, O’Gilt.”

Goldie giggled, amused. “You didn’t answer my question.” She said nonchalantly and Gloria could almost feel her smile from that distance. “Were you flirting with me?”

Why did this woman like to mess with her so freaking much? It was not fair. Did McDuck had to suffer this much? Probably not in that way. She felt sorry for him, Goldie was probably worse with him.

Gloria gulped, frowning her face a little. Honesty was the best policy, right? Maldición. “Yes, but I didn’t mean it. It was an accident. It wouldn’t happen again.” And without meant it too, as an accident too, she looked up with a frown to see Goldie.

Terrible mistake.

Flirting with this woman was like an invitation to disaster, and if Goldie’s easy but predatory smile was anything to get by, she had not only invited it but she had inadvertently demanded it to come. Gloria prayed for mercy, she had too much paperwork today and she couldn’t get distracted like this.

Goldie started to walk to her and Gloria felt the terrible impulse of jumping out the window.

“Goldie. I. Am. Working.” She begged. Her back now pressed to her chair as much as she could, trying to escape without having to run away. Goldie put her hands on her desk and climbed it up. “Goldie, my paperwork!”

That only made Goldie smile more, she crawled on the desk and Gloria felt hot all over.  _Not the time, body. Not. The. Time._  “Relax, Cabrera. I closed the door.” She whispered, and those words did exactly the opposite. Gloria tensed immediately. Goldie giggled, amused. 

_“I will show you exactly what I will do to you.”_

That made Gloria shudder like a teenager. When she felt Goldie’s beak grazing hers and her hands jailing her on the chair, the only thing Gloria could do was pray that nobody would come to her office for the time being. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> ai, don't me make choose between two ships like this again, damn, almost killing me lmao (i ended writing for both prompts anyways lol but i will post the other later *glomgold's voice* CURSE U, ME!)
> 
> THANKS AND HOPE U ENJOYED THE LITTLE FIC!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
